


Changing

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wardrobe change is always warranted, especially on halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!
> 
> This was originally posted to tumblr on 11/5/2014.

"Why do we need to change clothes again?" Zach asks irritatedly. He doesn’t really mind but he’s had just enough to drink that he does mind the ridiculous amount of steps he’s going to have to climb to get upstairs. Especially since he’s wearing these weird platform sneakers. He has no idea how Frankie does this every day. Frankie is so awesome.

"A wardrobe change is always warranted," Frankie tries to say wisely, but the effect is lost a bit when paired with his glossy, unfocused eyes.

"Also I want to see you look like you. Not you looking like me. I can see myself whenever I want. Plussss-” Frankie cuts off. They’ve reached the bottom of the staircase and his foot doesn’t quite sit right on the first step. Zach steadies him with a hand on his lower back. 

Frankie just giggles and steps into Zach, wrapping his arms around Zach’s shoulders. Zach immediately circles his waist with his own hands.They’re just so perfect and they fit together so easily.

“Plus, I want you to take those contacts out so I can see your real eyes,” Frankie says while using the weight of his arms to pull Zach’s face down and closer so their eyes are nearly lined up. But the gleam in Frankie’s hazy eyes means that Zach doesn’t think for a second that the motion is just to inspect Zach’s eyes and Zach is right. Frankie’s lips are crashing into his before he can make his mind move enough to do anything about it. 

Frankie’s mouth tastes like pure alcohol and it’s just as intoxicating. Zach could drink from it for forever. 

But Zach isn’t quite as gone as Frankie. He wishes he was so he would have an excuse because he does not want to remove his lips from Frankie’s. Reluctantly, he pulls back. He’s thankful for the couple inches he has on Frankie and the added height from Frankie’s shoes because he has to use the height advantage to crane his lips up and away so Frankie can’t reach them anymore, not for a lack of trying.

Zach knows he had to even if it’s hard to remember why when one of Frankie’s cool hands has moved and is working at the skin of Zac’s lower back underneath his shirt and the other one is tracing circles around his left nipple

“Frankiiiiie. Stop,” Zach whines and giggles. “There’s too many people down here. And not all of them know we’re together.”

"I know. I know. I’m sorry," Frankie sighs out as he stills his hands and rests his head on Zach’s chest and pouts. 

Zach isn’t sure why Frankie’s sounds so sad about it because it was mostly his idea. And yes, Zach understands that delaying is good for keeping their fans interested and for keeping the focus on Frankie’s broadway opening and Zach’s channel and that announcing it so soon would direct a lot of scrutiny and pressure towards them but he just doesn’t really give a shit. He kind of wants to tell everyone that Frankie is his. 

He lets out a big sigh and Frankie must think it’s directed at him. 

"I’m sorry. I’m a little drunk.” Frankie lets out a cute chuckle. “Why aren’t you as drunk as me?”

"I am a little drunk but I can’t get too drunk. I can’t get too sloppy. I’ve got to keep up appearances. Big Sean is here Frankie.”

And yeah. Zach is definitely already a little too drunk because that was not supposed to come out of his mouth. Although he can’t really be sure if it’s the alcohol or not because he tends to tell Frankie a lot of things that he never plans on sharing with anyone. Not that it matters because Zach doesn’t even have to tell Frankie his secrets ever. It’s like Frankie just knows. It’s like having somebody else inside his head with him and instead of being creepy, it just feels a lot less lonely.

Frankie laughs before he can catch himself but he throws on a frown pretty quickly. He can’t hide the smile in his eyes though. Zach loves how that smile never goes away, save for the few worst moments in the house that he doesn’t like to think about.

“Big Sean?! Big Sean?! That’s who you’re concerned about?” Frankie turns and heads up the stairs. He’ a little wobbly but Zach can’t be too concerned about Frankie because he’s got to manage to get himself and Frankie’s shoes up the steps.

“You like him more than me, don’t you? I bet you’d kiss him in the foyer,” Frankie teases. 

Zach has to pull his thoughts away from the disappointment in front of him that is Frankie’s ass in his baggy shorts instead of Frankie’s usual bottoms in order to answer.

“First of all, I don’t like anyone in the world more than you. And secondly, I don’t want to kiss any other men at all. I wouldn’t even kiss Will Kirby in your foyer.”

“Mmmm. Yeah. Nope. Don’t believe that at all. I think that Will Kirby is the only man you’d have a threesome with me with and I truuuly believe that you’d even do it in the foyer of even your own house. But I’d never agree to it because there’s no way that I could be sure that you two wouldn’t become so en-” Frankie hiccups a little bit “-enraptured with each other that you’d leave me, like, standing awkwardly to the side with my dick in my hand.”

Frankie has reached the top of the stairs and is grinning lopsidedly at Zach but Zach is having trouble making it the last few stairs because he’s laughing so hard.

“Frankie! Oh my god. Stop it. You’re the funniest,” Zach spits out and it’s so true and so sad. Because Frankie is funnier than, like, everything on TV even with a dozen drinks in him.

Zach grabs Frankie by the waist and manhandles him down the hall to his bedroom.

The second they’re in the room with the door shut behind them, Zach is on Frankie, kissing him, knocking his own hat off Frankie’s head so he can put his fingers in Frankie’s hair.

It took months for Zach to admit that he wanted to kiss Frankie but his body knew it long before then and it’s been desperately trying to make up for lost time.

Zach felt crazy in the house for a lot of reasons, but one of the main reasons was because he constantly wanted to be touching Frankie. Any confusion about sexuality to the side, it was still weird. Zach had never been a cuddly person or even one who showed affection through touch and he thought he was losing his mind when he couldn’t seem to stop touching Frankie, when he anticipated every little touch. If the Zach from four months ago could see the Zach now he would think that he must’ve had a brain injury from they way he’s intertwined with Frankie.

Zach has been with Frankie for all of twelve hours and he’s pretty sure they’ve been in some sort of contact for at least eight of those but it’s still not enough. Zach wants to crawl under Frankie’s skin. 

Zach’s pretty sure that Frankie feels the same way based on the way that he feels that Frankie is trying to climb into his mouth through the kiss.

Frankie is pushing him backwards towards the bed and he knows that he shouldn’t allow it, but he’s having trouble fighting because Frankie has moved his lips to Zach’s neck and the combination of the tickling and the, uh, pleasant feelings that it invokes other places doesn’t let him retain much brain function.

“Frankie! What are you doing? We’re supposed to be changing.”

Frankie just grins and pushes him down to the bed before crawling on top of him.

“Mmmm. We are changing.” Zach groans and his hands fly up to squeeze Frankie’s biceps because Frankie’s hand is rubbing him through the shorts he’s wearing. Frankie’s grin widens.

“I’m just trying to find the zipper.”

Zach snorts and sadly peels Frankie’s hands off him and links their fingers. Frankie groans and lays down on top of Zach.

“Frankie. We’re missing the party.”

“We don’t need to go back to the party. We should stay up here.”

“You say that now but I know you don’t mean it. All your friends and family are down there,” Zach says while stroking Frankie’s back. Frankie lets out a sigh.

“We shouldn’t have started.”

“Shouldn’t have started what?”

“Having sex. I don’t want to stop and I’ve only got one more day here with you.”

Zach agrees, to be honest. They’ve already been at it twice today and he’s not even sure how he’s going to go a week without seeing Frankie, let alone without touching him like he has been today. But telling Frankie that isn’t going to help convince him to go downstairs.

“It’s only a week. And we’ll have lots of sex tomorrow.”

“But I wanna have drunk sex with you.”

Zach laughs. “We can have drunk sex when the party is actually over.”

“You’ll be sober by then since you’ve got to impress Big Sean,” Frankie giggles out.

Zach rolls Frankie off of him and sits up. 

“Hey. Don’t make fun of me. It’s weird. It’s like something out of a movie. I am in a whole different world,” Zach explains while pulling Frankie’s, Zach’s, shoe off.

“Mmm. That’s nice,” Frankie mumbles.

“What?” Zach asks as he works on the other.

“You taking care of me.”

Zach doesn’t answer. He just tries to hide his smile and feels warm inside.

“Ariana Grande is here too and you seem less concerned about her,” says Frankie. 

Zach toes out of Frankie’s shoes. 

“Yeah, but I’ve know about that since August and I had over a month to get used to the fact before I met her so I just think of her as your sister.”

Zach removes his pink shirt and throws on his other one. 

“But I did not have months to come to terms with the fact that Big Sean is your sister’s boyfriend so it’s a bit confusing. Plus, your sister is amazing and her voice is crazy, but before the house, I was much more familiar with Big Sean than Ariana Grande. And besides, you know that it’s not just Big Sean. Your whole family is here and I’m trying to make a good impression.”

Frankie smiles at that. Zach removes his shorts and tries to ignore the way that Frankie watches him and the way it makes him feel.

“What are you changing into?” Zach asks to change the subject.

“My blue shorts and that yellow tank with you on it.”

“Where are they?”

“In a pile on the desk.”

Zach fetches them and returns to Frankie, who is still laying on his back on the bed, looking very pleased and very relaxed.

“What a nice view,” he teases.

“Take my shorts off.”

“Your shorts are off,” Frankie says with a wrinkled forehead while glancing down at Zach’s boxer briefs.

“No, you dingus. My shorts that you’re wearing. I want to wear them. Take them off. Here’s yours,” Zach says while tossing the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

Frankie groans and stands up to remove his shorts. Well, Zach’s shorts.

He throws them at Zach but Zach misses because his eyes are focused. elsewhere. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Frankie hums while he pulls his shorts on. “You talk the talk but you don’t walk the walk. We could stay up here,” Frankie sings.

Zach just smirks. He pulls on his shorts. They’re warm from Frankie’s body and his resolve weakens just a little bit. 

“C’mon. Let’s take out our contacts,” Frankie says as he walks towards the bathroom.

He looks over his shoulder as he goes and Zach meets his eyes. And even with the glossiness and the blue, Zach can see through it all. And what he sees is everything he wants.

He sighs, smiles, and follows Frankie. They might not make it downstairs.


End file.
